Dragon Species
Battle Dragons There are curently 21 different species of dragons that can be used to battle in the game. Some of them are hybrids of two other species. Boneknapper Large, pale green dragon with bones as armor and a clubbed tail. Spits thick billowing flames. Dragons: * Grave Knapper * Bludgeon Knapper * Tomb Thief * Skullcrown * The Cryptic Collector Deadly Nadder Medium dragon that comes in a large variety of colors. It has a nasal horn, a spiky crown and spiny tail, a beak-like upper jaw and an overbite. If the dragon feels attacked, it can shot the venomous spines on his prehensile tail. Spits Magnesium fire. Dragons: * Brush Nadder * Nimble Nadder * Pincher * Fireshrike * The Lethal Lancebeak Deathly Galeslash Deathly Galeslashes are hybrids between Deadly Nadders and Stormcutters. Their size is simillar to that of a Nadder. The dragon shares the wings and tail of a stormcutter, with the head, body and legs of a Nadder. The head through is more flat and round with frills and the body has a few spikes. The colors displayed by Galeslashes are those of a Nadder, with highlights, markings and a pale underbelly. They spit a magnesium flame torus Dragons: * Frigid Galeslash * Bitter Galeshash * Fog-Stalker * ? * ? Gronckle Medium sized dragon with a large body covered with bumps, a clubbed tail, a blunt nasal horn, sharp canines and small wings allowing it to fly backwards, in all directions and hovering and dropping in the air. Gronckles' main colors varies from brown, rose, blue, beige, purple or green and all have a secondary color for their bumps and a pale underbelly. Its fire consists of a lava blast. Dragons: * Grove Gronckle * Gentle Gronckle * Tuffnut Junior * Obsurdian * The Molten Magmannette Hideous Zippleback Large dragon with two heads, horns, split tails and lobs along neck and back. Comes in different colors, mainly green, blue, or gold with spots and cream underbelly One head shots flammable gas while the other makes sparks to light it up. Dragons: * Valley Zippleback * Zesty Zippleback * Muck & Tumble * Tricky Two-Heads * The Squabbling Sparks and Spew Monstrous Nightmare Large dragon with double-clawed wings, two pairs of long horns, sharp spines, a snake-like neck and a tail with frills. Nightmares also have barbels and a nasal horn. They come in various colors, such as red, purple, yellow, magenta and teal. Most have dark stripes that turn into spots through age. Its fire is a kerosene gel. It can form a flame jacket by lighting up the gel on his skin. Dragons: * Mountain Nightmare * Merciful Nightmare * Fanghook * Charsoul * The Blazing Phoenixfire Night Fury Medium dragon with ear-like appendages,nubs and tendrils protruding from head, a set of secondary wings, tail fins and retractable teeth. It can split the spines on his back for better maneuverability. Furies are mainly jet black with lighter spots. They shoot acetylene and oxygen-shaped plasma charges. Dragons: * Toothless Rumblehorn Medium dragon with a clubbed tail, a jackhammer-like maw and an armored neck. Rumblehorns can be different colors with one main color for the body,(such as blue, green, purple...) a different one for the trims and head(turquoise, green, gold,..) and a light underbelly. Rumblehorns shoot flaming magma balls. Dragons: * Arctic Rumblehorn * Robust Rumblehorn * Flank-Tanker * Son of Skullcrusher * The Valiant Scarbearer Skrill Medium dragon with sharp metallic spines on the back, long wing claws and a spiked crown on the head. Skrills can be various colors, mainly one dark body color with differently colored markings and a lighter belly. They don't spit fire but absorb lightning from thunderclouds and redirect it in a powerful electrical current. Dragons: * Marshland Skrill * Shadow Skrill * Hide-Fryer * Revenger * The Shrill Boltbeak Snow Wraith Medium dragon with a long ledge under the chin. spikes on the tail, a bumpy tongue, a pair of large tusks and long eyebrow-like appendages. Snow Wraiths are one main color with different color highlights. They spit a frost fusillade. Dragons: * Wood Wraith * Wild Wraith * Frostfang * Coldreign * The Furtive Fleetsleet Stormcutter Stormcutters are large dragons with two pair of wings forming a x equiped with large talons, a flat face with 3 frills and horns connected to the nose just above the eyes. They also have another pair of small wings at the base of their triple frilled tail with spikes on the back. Stormcutters have different colors, with highlights on the nose, horns and frills and a pale underbelly. They spit a torent of twirling flames. Dragons: * Woodland Stormcutter * Serene Stormcutter * Tripfire * Gloomleer * The Tempestuous Scalestrom Timberjack Large dragon with huge razor-sharp wings, no legs,long, twisted horns, a slender body and neck with tendrils under the chin. Timberjacks can be various colors, with highlights and a lighter belly. They spit oil-based flames. Dragons: * Wetland Timberjack * Tricky Timberjack * Driftcleaver * Axewing the Second * The Lithe Loggerjammer Thunderdrum Typhoomerang Whispering Death Snafflefang Abomibumble Ghastly Zapplejack Brooding Boltstamper Hushbogle Titans (Bosses) Those giant dragons are present at the end of an area. Titans are corrupted by evil forces.They can't be used by the player and need to be defeated to regain their free will Only 4 of them have been seen so far. Foreverwing Bewilderbeast Crimson Death Screaming Death Other species Those dragons have only been mentionned in the story and are not show in-game for now. Buffalord Category:Dragons